Nat and Sassette 2: The Baby Years
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: What happened after their reincarnations were found on the doorstep of the bunkhouse. RavenChild2 created Baby Smurfs future name, Sorcerer Smurf. NOTE: though it says years it actually only follows them through one year.XXX***HIATUS***XXX
1. First Words and Thanksgiving

You should read my first story, Nat and Sassette: The North Star, I do not own any of the characters in this story beside the two infants. Sorcerer was created by RavenChild2.

Chapter 1: Nat and Sassette's First Words and Thanksgiving

It had been a quick nine months for Nat and Sassette. The two babies mostly just played with teddy bears, blocks, and each other (of course). When they weren't doing that Nat would play with Puppy and Sassette with would play with Smurfy Lu (Snappy and Slouchy dug it out of their old toy box just for her remembering how much she loved that doll). They also loved it when Snappy and Slouchy played peek-a-boo with them and bounced them on their knees.

It was now time for their first words. Though the twins (yes, they are twins since all smurfs are brothers and sisters besides Papa Smurf and they were "born" on the same day) were too young to understand what was going on they knew it must be very important.

"Ok, you two time for your baths!" Snappy said as Slouchy and he picked up the two infants and carried them down to the river.

After their baths it was time for their naps. Their cribs were very similar. Both had a smury mobile and teething rings, just your basic ordinary crib. Sassette's had a pink mobile, pillow, blanket and teething rings. Nat's had a blue version of everything in Sassette's crib. With the babies now asleep the two now fully grown smurfs left the room.

"I sure hope everything goes off without a hitch." Snappy told his pal remembering Sorcerer's first word.

Though they were just smurflings at the time they remember what happened then and didn't want a repeat of it.

"Yeah, but could you not bring that up, it just brings up to many sad memories." Slouchy said if a sign of grief remembering what happened 121 years ago that very day and how everything started going downhill from there.

Snappy nodded understandingly. The moment when their two friends had disappeared into the night sky had been the scariest and saddest moment they, or anysmurf for that matter, had ever experienced.

"Well, at least they are back with us now." the yellow shirted smurf reminded him.

Slouchy then smiled before continuing, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

LATER THAT EVENING- MID NIGHT

It was now time for the twins to say their first word. They were put next to each other on the mushroom in the middle of the circle. The light beamed on Sassette first.

"F-F-Friends" she said and then proceeded to giggle loudly.

Nat then had the light beam on him.

"A-A-Animals" he then pronounced as he began to join Sassette in baby gibberish.

'I wonder why we couldn't say anything before' the redhead said to her companion in their baby language.

'Beats me.' he replied in gibberish.

"Ok you two, time for bed. You've had a busy day and another one tomorrow." Slouchy told the twins as he carried them off to bed.

'I wonder what's tomorrow' the young smurf asked his pal curiously.

'I know as much as you do about this' she responded.

THE NEXT DAY- FOURTH THURDAY IN NOVEMBER AKA THANKSGIVING (or at least in America)

The babies were awoken very early the next morning by the sound of a parade going by the bunkhouse.

"Hey you two, let's go watch the parade as it comes by!" Sorcerer said optimistically as he then picked up the two surprised babies to take them outside.

The parade then came by. It was had a big marching band that was being led by Brainy. Some smurfs were throwing streamers behind them. Some were holding up a giant turkey shaped balloon. Jokey was dressed up as a clown and marching at the end. The rest were watching and cheering. It was all very loud and this scared the infants very much. Jokey saw their scared expressions and went over to try to cheer the frightened smurflings up. When they saw Jokey they started crying. They were very scared by the smurf in clown's clothing.

"Don't worry guys. Let's just go back inside now." Sorcerer said as he brought the twins back into the bunkhouse.

Once they were back inside and away from all the commotion they stopped crying. They then continued to have a normal day as they usually did. Then at six o'clock they were brought to the dining hall to have Thanksgiving dinner with the other smurfs. Since they usually drank their bottles in the bunkhouse they were a little confused about what was going on. They also found that tonight instead of the usual milk or smurfberry juice there was a different drink in there bottles. It was red like smurfberry juice but had a much different taste. It was rather tart and they could tell smurfberry juice was mixed into it.

"How do you think they like their cranberry juice drinks?" greedy asked Smurfette who was watching over the youngsters.

They looked over at their faces to see two rather surprised looks. Then they saw them pick their bottles up again and continued drinking it.

"I think they thought since it was red it was smurfberry juice but they do seem to like It." she commented.

"Oh, that's good." He said happy to see that twins were enjoying their first Thanksgiving dinner.

"Ok everysmurf, it's time to smurf what we're thankful for." Papa Smurf said happily.

"Can I start, Papa Smurf?" Snappy asked his elder.

He nodded to him to begin.

"I'm thankful Sassette and Nat are with us again." he said and then all his fellow smurfs nodded in agreement.

The babies just giggled and started to talk in their baby gibberish.

'I'm glad we're back too but where did we go?' the smurfette in the pink jumper curiously asked her twin.

'I don't know but something tells me they aren't ready for us to know yet' he replied just as puzzled as she was.

It was soon time for bed. Once the smurfs and smurflings had fallen asleep a strange wind came and opened the window to the bunkhouse. This woke Snappy up.

"Slouchy, Slouchy I think there is something out there." he said as he woke up his sleeping friend.

Just then two mysterious figures came into view. As they got closer you could tell they were smurflings, one was a smurf, the other a smurfette. Soon they began to see details such as braids on the smurfette and a straw hat on the smurf. The two adult smurfs rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Nat? Sassette? Is that you?" Slouchy asked the two spirits.

"Of course it's us you hickory nut!" Nat's spirit exclaimed.

"What are you doing here when we're pretty sure your sleeping in those cribs right there?" Snappy asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, about that they have our souls and everything but they didn't live our lives and we still are granting wishes up there. The only living smurf we have heard from in the last 120 years was Handy asking to see Marina again which we managed to do but we made him promise not to tell anysmurf about this because wishes made to us are supposed to stay private. We just came by to see how our reincarnations are doing." Sassette explained to their living friends as she and Nat went over to see the little baby versions of themselves.

"Well, I'm sorry we can't stay any longer but we have to get back to work." The male spirit explained as the wind then came back and with that they disappeared again.

"What just happened, Snappy?" Slouchy said still very confused on what just happened.

"I'm not quite sure, Slouchy," he replied, "I'm not quite sure."

They then got back into their beds and went back to sleep.


	2. Babies' First Christmas

Chapter 2: Babies' First Christmas

It was now a week till Christmas and the twins noted that all the smurfs were busier than ever.

'I wonder what's going on.' the smurfette in the pink jumper and matching scarf asked her comrade curiously.

'I'm not quite sure but it seems to be giving everysmurf great joy.' the smurf in the straw hat and blue scarf replied in baby gibberish.

They were in the bunkhouse playing patty-cake together.

"Hey you two," an all too familiar voice said as he walked up to the two infants, "do you want to go see what's going on around the village?"

The voice belonged to Snappy. Slouchy was standing next to him.

"Come on, let's go see the village." Slouchy said as he and Snappy picked up the two young smurflings and headed out the door.

'We already know what the village looks like, so why are taking us on another tour of the village?' the boy smurfling asked his twin.

'I don't know.' the other said.

"Do you see those round things Smurfette is putting on the doors? Those are called Christmas wreaths," Snappy explained to the infants, "and that big tree in the center of the village, that is called a Christmas tree."

"Those little colored balls on the tree are called ornaments," Slouchy continued explaining after Snappy finished, "and that ribbon like thing is tinsel. That star on the top is known as the Christmas Star."

The babies giggled at how pretty the snow covered village looked with all the pretty decorations. Snappy and Slouchy wanted to cry remembering their last Christmas they had with Nat and Sassette. Though they were very young then they remember it vividly especially how beautifully Sassette sang. They could still hear her elegant voice ringing in the back of their heads. Then they remembered what they were doing and snapped out of it. They then noticed how smelly their infant friends were.

"I think it's time to change your *dideys!" Snappy exclaimed as he held his nose.

They then went back to the bunkhouse to change the twin's stinky dideys.

SIX DAYS LATER- CHRISTMAS EVE

It was now Christmas Eve and everyone was nuzzled up tight in their beds while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. Well everyone except two. The twins were so excited that they couldn't fall asleep. Just then another strange wind came just as before. The infants looked up to see two older, but not too much older, versions of them. They just giggled wondering how that was even possible.

"Aw, look it's our reincarnations." the spirit with braids said in great aw at the infants cuteness.

"Well, everysmurf seems to be sleeping except our younger selves so let's just leave them the Christmas Card." the other said as he put the card down on the changing table.

The wind then came and took them back to the sky. The smurflings then settled for a long winter's nap. When Snappy and Slouchy woke up the next morning they saw the card. They went over to read it and smiled.

'_Dear Snappy and Slouchy,_' it read,

'_We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year this holiday season. We have found a way to visit every now and then but for five minutes at the most for each moment. We came by last night and everysmurf was asleep besides Baby Sassette and Baby Nat so we just left this card. Grandpa sends his love and wishes he could visit too but he can't. We'll explain why later. _

_Till then, yours truly, Sassette and Nat_

_P.S. Don't show this card to anysmurf except Handy, Sorcerer and the babies when they are older'_

Then the twins and Sorcerer woke up. Immediately Snappy and Slouchy showed Sorcerer the card. He smiled because, though he was no older than the babies when they disappeared, Snappy and Slouchy often told him about what happened and showed pictures of all five of them.

"Ok you two," Snappy said once he noticed the twins had awaken, "let's go open Christmas presents. Sorcerer can you take this card to Handy while we change Nat and Sassette?"

"Sure" he replied as he grabbed the card and headed out the door to find Handy.

He and Slouchy then changed them into fresh dideys and took them out the door. By the time they got at the tree everybody else was already there.  
>"Oh, there you are!" Brainy started to say much less annoying than normal, "We were starting to worry!"<p>

"We would have been here sooner but we had to change their dideys." Snappy explained to seemingly smart older brother.

The rest of the day they opened presents, sang songs and told stories of Christmases past. Later that night they had a great feast. In all it had been a great first Christmas for the twins.

*dideys are the smurf word for diapers


	3. Teething Tots

Chapter 3: Teething Tots

"WHAAAAAA" Sassette and Nat cried out together in great discomfort, waking up their friends (besides Sorcerer that is. He wore earmuffs to bed every night.)

Snappy and Slouchy looked at them very concerned.

"I wonder what's wrong." Slouchy thought out loud.

"Well whatever it is, it's sure causing them a lot of discomfort. I think we should take them to Papa Smurf." Snappy said to his equally worried friend.

"Agreed" Slouchy immediately seconded as they picked up the crying infants and headed out the door.

As they walked through the village that cold January night, though they did try to soothe them, the infants crying woke everysmurf up. Everysmurf walked out of their mushrooms, curious as to why the twins were crying so loudly. When Papa Smurf heard the crying he quickly got out of his house.

"Snappy, what's wrong with Nat and Sassette?" he quickly asked with great concern for the two infants.

"We don't know Papa Smurf. We checked their dideys. We tried to feed them but they wouldn't eat. We are really worried." Slouchy answered for him.

"Hmmm… Would you mind if I looked in their mouths?" Papa Smurf asked after thinking for a moment.

"No, not at all" Snappy said as he handed him Sassette.

After carefully observing her gums he handed her back to Snappy. Then Slouchy gave Nat to his elder and Papa Smurf did the same as before.

"There's no doubt about it, Nat and Sassette are teething just like Sorcerer did many years ago." Papa Smurf said confirming that it was nothing serious.

Snappy and Slouchy let out a sigh of relief now knowing that their friends were fine.

"Is there anything we can do to make them feel less discomfort?" Snappy asked still worried that his very young friends were feeling discomfort.

He and Slouchy didn't think the word pain was quite right is this scenario. They knew what real pain was. Pain was seeing their friend know she has only five minutes to live and not stop being happy even though the fear of death was torturing her. Pain was being strong for her though it was actually killing them inside to see her go through this. Pain was seeing her lifeless in Nat's arms and not being able to help.

"No, not really, but I can contact the tooth fairy tomorrow and ask if she can help relieve their pain." Papa Smurf told them reassuringly, "I suggest you try to get them to use their teething rings but as for now I think all of us should go back to bed."

They all did as Papa Smurf instructed and went back to their beds to catch some Zs. Well that is everysmurf except the twins who were in too much discomfort to fall asleep, Snappy who was trying to soothe them and Slouchy who was doing the same as Snappy. They tried everything from singing a lullaby to distracting them their discomfort with a puppet show but nothing soothed them. By the time morning came around all four were exhausted. The twins were now finally starting to close their eyes for a nap. Snappy and Slouchy let out a sigh of great relief that the babies were now asleep. This slumber was not long, however, for just then Harmony sounded his trumpet as he did every morning and with that the infants were once again crying. Snappy and Slouchy took a deep breath as they then started back at square one. Sorcerer was now starting to wake up to his personal body alarm clock that wakes him up at precisely the right time every morning.

"Umm….Why are they crying?" Sorcerer asked after taking off his earmuffs to hear their ear crinkling cries.

"They're teething, we've been up all night trying to soothe them but nothing is working." Snappy explained to their well-rested friend.

"How 'bout you take a break and get some rest and I watch over them and try to calm them down?" the teenager smurf told his slightly older friends, noticing the bags under their eyes.

They nodded and went back to bed for a rest seeing that the babies were now once again falling asleep and that this time Sorcerer was smart enough to poof some earmuffs on them so they wouldn't be woken up by any loud noises.

About two hours later Snappy and Slouchy woke up and thanked Sorcerer for watching the infants for them. Papa Smurf then knocked quietly on the door. He was then let in by Snappy.

"Can one of you bring Sassette and Nat come outside? The tooth fairy is here and didn't want to barge in on you in the middle of the day."

"No problem" Snappy, Slouchy and Sorcerer all said in unison as Sorcerer quickly made the earmuffs disappear.

Then Snappy picked Sassette and Slouchy did the same with Nat as they headed out the door. Once they were in the center of the village with the tooth fairy they were asked to wake the twins. Though they protested saying that might not be the best idea, she got her way for it wouldn't be safe to do unless they were awake. Once woken the dynamic duo started their sobbing once again but this did not seem to bother the fairy.

"Now, now, no need to cry." She said as she magically soothed their tears with her kind words but not their discomfort.

"May your teeth be wise and strong, and your lives be happy and long." She said just as she did for Sorcerer many years ago and with that the smurflings were feeling much more comfortable.


	4. Birthday Party

Chapter 4: Birthday Party

It was now one day till February Fourteenth also known as Valentine's Day in the human world. It was far more than that to the smurfs though. It was the day when the original Nat and Sassette fell into their final resting place, it was the day they disappeared into the night sky and it was the day they were returned to them through reincarnation. It was because of this they decided to have a birthday party instead of a Valentine's Day party with Cupid. He understood though. The twins were very excited because even though they didn't know what a birthday was they knew it was good.

'I heard Greedy is making a cake for this birthday thing' the little smurfette gibbered to her friend

'Wow, this must be really special then! He barley ever makes cake!' he replied excitedly back to her.

They were playing in the bunkhouse as usual, just crawling around, sometimes trying to stand up.

"Hey you two," Snappy said as he walked to the infants, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

He was met with claps and giggles.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He replied happy to see the babies so excited, "Come on, it's time for your baths."

He then picked up the two and carried them over to a small bath tub just the right size for the two infants and a rubber ducky. After their bath the two smurflings took a little nap.

THE NEXT DAY-FEBUARY FOURTEENTH- VALENTINE'S DAY- NAT AND SASSETTE'S FIRST BIRTHDAY

It was now the twins first birthday and everyone was excited. From the moment the twins woke up in the morning they were smiling and giggling. The first thing they did was get dressed but today along with their normal baby jumpers and hats they each had a bright colorful bib around their neck that read "Baby's 1st Birthday" in big bright, colorful letters. The babies' liked the bright colors but were a little bit confused about what they were and why they were on them. They figured it must be something good though.

"How are you two enjoying your birthday so far?" Slouchy asked the two birthday smurfs as he finished changing Nat.

They responded with claps and giggles.

"You ready to go celebrate being one year olds?" Snappy questioned them while he buttoned up the last button on Sassette's jumper.

Once again the babies replied with claps and giggles. The twins were lifted up into the air and played airplane once before leaving the bunkhouse for their birthday party. They had a lot of fun at their party. The first thing they did was get sung A Very Smurfy Birthday by the other smurfs eat cake that Greedy cleverly made into the shape of a one. Since Papa Smurf had monitored carefully what they were allowed to eat they hadn't had too much experience eating solid food so the taste and texture of cake was vary new to the birthday smurfs. They really liked it. The next thing they did was open presents. In the end though the things the two youngsters were playing with was the wrapping paper and ribbon, though they did enjoy tasting some of their presents. By the time the birthday party was over it was nearly sundown. Then after cleaning up, the smurfs exchanged Valentine's Day cards. Right before everyone went to bed the infants were crawling around in the bunkhouse while Snappy, Slouchy and Sorcerer were watching. Then out of nowhere Sassette got up to her feet and started walking towards them. Nat then did the same. The three smurfs looked up to see them stumbling as they continued to attempt to walk on over to them. Immediately they started encouraging their one year old friends.

"Come here, Sassette."Snappy said encouraging her to continue walking though she kept on falling.

"Come on Nat, your almost there." Slouchy encouraged as Nat fell down for the third time.

Eventually both had successfully crossed the bunkhouse floor.

"Good job Sassette, you too Nat" Sorcerer praised the twins after seeing them make their first steps.

It was then time for bed. Once in their respected beds all five fell fast asleep. Then that mysterious wind returned brought with it the two wish granting spirits. This time the one who was awoken was Sorcerer. He just stared at them flabbergasted. He then put the pieces together.

"Hi, ummm….are you Nat and Sassette?" he finally asked.

The two spirits nodded.

"We just stopped by to leave these presents for the babies…"Nat's spirit started, putting down the two brightly colored packages on the floor next to the cribs.

"…and this note for you, Slouchy and Snappy." Sassette continued as she put down a letter on top of the two boxes, "I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we have to get back."

The wind did as before and the two spirits disappeared. Sorcerer quickly woke up his friends knowing they would probably like to know what just happened. They then read the message

It read, '_Dear Slouchy and Snappy,_

_We all wish Nat and Sassette a happy first birthday. The reason Grandpa and Nanny can't visit is because they died at an old age making them illegible to become wish granters which you are only if you die at an early age. The only reason we get to have visits is because you wished to see us again right after we disappeared._

_Goodbye for now, Nat and Sassette_

_P.S. Once again we ask only you only show Sorcerer, Handy and the babies once they are older'_

The next morning the infants opened the presents to see they both had a little teddy bear. Sassette's was pink to match everything else in her crib. Nat's was blue for the same reason. Handy was given the letter later that day and was very happy to hear from the two spirits again.


	5. Allergies

Chapter 5: Allergies

"Achoo!" Sassette sneezed.

Snappy carefully wiped the baby's runny nose. The twins had been sneezing all morning and Slouchy and Snappy were really worried. Just then Nat sneezed.

"Achoo!" he sneezed as Slouchy then wiped up his nose.

They had rashes and a slight difficulty breathing as well. The two adults then looked at each other in realization that this might not just be another small cold that infants get so very often. Fearing the worst they urgently picked up the sneezing infants and headed to Papa Smurf's house. Once there Papa Smurf put them on a table to examine them. After a very close examination he asked the two adult smurfs some questions.

"Have you changed anything such as what you are feeding them or anything?" the red capped elder asked politely.

The two thought about this for several seconds before answering

"No, I don't think so." Slouchy told him, "Wait we did plant some daisies in the windowsills because the twins enjoyed looking at them. Do you think that's why they've been sneezing?"

"It might very well be. I'm going to do an allergy test on them; can you please keep them still?" the bearded smurf then asked.

The two younger smurfs nodded as they then each held one of the infants in place while Papa Smurf carefully got a drop of each substance he had pre-labeled on each baby. He then went to get some things from another room. After about ten minutes he came back to see if they were having a controlled allergic reaction. Just as he expected they had. One of the things the two were allergic to was indeed the flower pollen. Well at least the flower pollen from that kind of flower. Papa Smurf then gave them a short list of the types of flowers they were allergic to and some medicine for the infants to take each morning so they could be around those flowers. He also asked that they replace the daisies in the windowsill with some flowers that they were not allergic to. Then the four went back to the bunkhouse. Once there they realized somebody needed to watch the two while they replaced the flowers, hopefully without killing them. Just then Sorcerer came in.

"Sorcerer, thank goodness you're here! We were wondering if you could take the twins out for an hour or two while we make it safer for them to be here." Snappy asked.

"Sure, come on you two, let's go spend some time outside!" he said enthusiastically to two youngest smurfs.

He then picked the two up and headed out the door. Just then Slouchy spoke up.

"Snappy, did you give the twins their medicine?" he asked nervously thinking of what could happen if he didn't.

"No, I thought you did!" he replied now beginning to catch on to what this might mean for the two one year olds.

"Uh oh, well at least you gave Sorcerer the list of their allergies so they won't get to close to areas with those." Slouchy said which was followed by Snappy gulping realizing just how terrible this could be, "Wait you did give him the list, right?"

Snappy shaked his head no and started the two started to panic.

"I'll bring him their medicine and the list of the things they are allergic to. You stay here and finish replacing the daisies." Snappy said as he grabbed the medicine and list and ran out the door.

He soon found them with Sorcerer just about to go in a patch of flowers. Not any flowers though, daisies!

"NO!" Snappy screamed in the nick of time.

After explaining what was going on and about the allergies Snappy gave the two sneezing smurfs their medicine. Within a few minutes they had stopped sneezing and everything was back to normal.


	6. Meet The Meanest Man

Chapter 6: Meet the Meanest Man

It was now mid July. Whenever the smurfs could they went to the beach. The babies even were learning how to swim with the help of water wings. It was now night time and all the smurfs had a long but fun day at the beach. All the smurfs had fallen asleep and left their windows open to let in some fresh air. Well all the smurfs besides two. The twins were defiantly not ready to go to sleep yet. Since both knew how to climb over their cribs they decided to go explore the village at night.

'Wow the village looks really pretty at night!' Sassette exclaimed as they climbed out the open window.

'Hey what's that?' asked Nat as he observed a fire fly.

He started to follow it into the forest. Sassette noticed her twin was leaving and decided to follow. Just then Gargamel the IV was walking through the forest hoping to find some smurfs in his traps just like his ancestors had done before him. As he passed The Great Oak he saw something, or some things I should say. They were obviously smurfs, but not just smurfs, baby smurfs. One was a smurf in a straw hat, the other a smurfette with red baby braids. He recognized them immediately as the escaped smurfs from the story his father told him when he just a young boy. It said that the first smurfs that had been severely injured in his great-great-grandfather's attempts to catch a smurf had somehow escaped and died a mere ten minutes after escaping. It also said someday they would come back as reincarnations to spread their smurfy love. He knew if he captured them he would be able to prove to his mom that just because he didn't wish to pursue a career in magic he could still bring honor back to his family. He quickly thought up a plan to catch the one year old smurfs.

Minutes later just as he had planned the too young to know better smurfs saw a moth and followed it right to a cage at the same old hut as Sassette saved Nat in so many years ago. It was actually a puppet controlled by Gargamel's descendant. Since the twins didn't understand the danger yet they went and followed the puppet right into the cage. Once the cage was locked they started remembering the stories Snappy and Slouchy told them and had instant déjà vu from their previous life. They started putting the pieces together. The two then started to cry realizing what was going on and how much danger they were in.

The two had cried for five minutes without stop and Gargamel was building a fire in the fireplace. Then Sassette noticed something, there was no top to the cage. They could just climb out like they did in the cribs. Along with that they were so small they could just slip through the bars

'Hey Nat, we can climb out of here just like we do back in our cribs or we can even just go through the bars! Then we just climb out his window just like we did when we left the bunkhouse tonight.' Sassette informed her still sobbing twin brother.

'Great, let's go now!' he replied with instant happiness as hope of being able to get back to the village filled his sadness.

'No, we can't yet. We should wait till he leaves to get a pot to cook us in, that way he won't see us escaping.' the intelligent smurfette told her excited friend.

So they waited for him to leave for five minutes. Once he had left the room the two infants quickly put their plan into action. They got out of the hut just in the nick of time. When they got down they saw Snappy, Slouchy, and Papa Smurf. They were really hoping history wouldn't repeat itself and the two wouldn't die due to the evilness of Gargamel. The three were very excited and relieved to see the two young smurflings climb down the vines near the window all by themsmurfs. Now that the two were out of harm's way they went back to their normal smurfy lives. The twins were now especially careful to make sure to stay away from what they called "The Meanest Man" and he was mean to them somehow even before they were smurfed.


End file.
